


Having You Near

by GotTheSilver



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Polyamory, Presumed Dead, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: Did Rusty ever think he’d be walked in on by Danny’s sister while he’s tied to the bed with Tess’ silk scarves? Not specifically but, see, sometimes you just gotta roll with the punches. And Rusty’s got pretty good with doing that.Debbie’s just standing there, having closed the door behind her, and Rusty’s not stupid, she’s not in shock, she’s surveying the scene. Rusty will admit, it makes quite a picture. There’s him, mostly naked save for his pink boxers that Danny bought him as a joke but are actually comfortable as all hell. Then there’s Tess, half undressed with her hand creeping up Rusty’s leg in a tease. And then there's Danny at the head of the bed, in the middle of marking up Rusty’s neck because Danny’s a possessive son of a bitch when he wants to be.
Relationships: Danny Ocean & Debbie Ocean, Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Danny Ocean/Tess Ocean, Danny Ocean/Tess Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Tess Ocean/Rusty Ryan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Having You Near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> happy yuletide!
> 
> title stolen from sinatra - I've got you (under my skin)

Did Rusty ever think he’d be walked in on by Danny’s sister while he’s tied to the bed with Tess’ silk scarves? Not specifically but, see, sometimes you just gotta roll with the punches. And Rusty’s got pretty good with doing that.

Debbie’s just standing there, having closed the door behind her, and Rusty’s not stupid, she’s not in shock, she’s surveying the scene. Rusty will admit, it makes quite a picture. There’s him, mostly naked save for his pink boxers that Danny bought him as a joke but are actually comfortable as all hell. Then there’s Tess, half undressed with her hand creeping up Rusty’s leg in a tease. And then there's Danny at the head of the bed, in the middle of marking up Rusty’s neck because Danny’s a possessive son of a bitch when he wants to be.

“Should’ve known you weren’t dead,” Debbie says and, oops. Rusty knows there’s something they forgot to do.

“Hi Deb,” Danny says, leaning against the headboard, which really means leaning against Rusty’s arm still tied to the bed frame, and it’s not exactly comfortable for Rusty. “How’d you find me?”

“Got a team,” Debbie says. “A good hacker.”

“Huh.”

It’s a game of one upmanship, and Rusty’s already bored. He knows what they’re both like, and this could go on for hours while he’s still tied up and, more importantly, not getting laid anytime soon. Exchanging a look with Tess, who has pulled on one of Rusty’s shirts over herself, Rusty rolls his eyes and smiles at her. “Give me a hand?” Rusty asks, breathing in the scent of her perfume as she reaches up and unties him.

“Move, Danny,” Tess says as she reaches across Rusty’s body, and Rusty takes the opportunity to slide his free hand over her ass, laughing when she makes a noise in protest.

Danny gets off the bed and walks over to the bar they’ve set up, pouring himself a scotch. “Anyone else? No?”

Rusty, wrists newly freed, holds his hand up and Danny throws him a bag of chips without looking. “Thanks,” Rusty says as he tears into them. “Take a seat, Deb.”

“I’m good, thanks Rusty,” Deb says, her arms crossed over her chest. “So. Who else knows?”

There’s a small smirk on Danny’s face, and even Rusty knows that’s a bad idea when dealing with Debbie. “No one,” Danny says. “Safer that way.”

“Price on your head?”

“Something like that.”

“Good number?”

“Decent enough.”

Rusty sighs as Tess curls up next to him, stealing a handful of chips from the bag. “Siblings,” he mumbles under his breath.

“Uh huh,” Tess says around a mouthful of chips. “ _Oceans_.”

“Yep.”

Debbie’s still standing there looking at Danny, and Rusty’s maybe a little worried that she’s pausing for time before a sniper takes them all out. It’s possible they’ve been stuck in this house too long if Rusty’s thinking things like that. Kissing the top of Tess’ head, Rusty wonders how long this stand off is going to last, because at some point he’d like to put his pants back on if he’s not getting laid.

“Heard about the Met job,” Danny says, pouring out another scotch into a new glass and holding it out to Debbie. “Elegant.”

“Knew you’d like it,” Debbie says, taking the glass and eyeing it like she’s contemplating whether or not to throw it in her brother’s face. She knocks it back instead and sighs. “Damn you, Danny, I really thought you were gone.”

“I know.”

“You ever coming back?”

“That’s a complicated question,” Danny says, looking at the empty glass in his hand before putting it down on the bar.

“Right,” Debbie says, mirroring his actions before taking a step back. “What if the person after you vanished?”

“Deb, we’ve talked about this,” Danny says, a small twitch in his jaw giving away how amused he is. “Don’t kill people for me.”

Debbie smiles. “Like I’d risk going back inside for you,” she says. “Answer the question.”

“Then I’d come back. Make my apologies. Retire, maybe.”

Tess snorts, making a face when Danny looks at her. “Please,” she says. “I think I of all people can be skeptical when you talk about retirement.”

“She’s got a point,” Rusty says. “Last time you said you retired—”

“I know,” Danny says.

“I’m just—”

“We didn’t—”

“And then the—”

“It wasn’t deliberate, we—”

“It had to be done.”

“I have not missed that,” Debbie says. “Look. My team is really good, if I ask them for a favour, to help family out, they’ll—”

“Wonder what they’re going to get out of it?” Danny interrupts, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s all about the thrill,” Debbie says with a slow smirk. “It’ll work, Danny. If you want.”

Rusty meets Danny’s eyes when he looks over, and he shrugs. “Could be good,” he says. “I’ve still got hotels to run. Hard to get the paints Tess likes here.”

“That is true,” Tess says. “The paint thing, not Rusty’s hotels, they’re doing better without him there.”

“I’m not surprised,” Debbie says. “So, what do you say, Daniel?”

“God, don’t call me that, Deborah.”

Rusty rolls his eyes as he drops the empty bag of chips on the bed and brushes his hands together in an attempt to clean them. “He says yes,” Rusty says, dislodging Tess as he sits up, ignoring the look Danny shoots him. “He says yes because the people he loves are tired of living in exile because they love him.”

“Rust—”

“Do what you need to do,” Rusty continues, ignoring Danny’s interruption. “And you know who to call if you need help.”

“None of you,” Debbie says with a smile. “But thanks.”

There’s quiet in the room following that, and it’s awkward as shit. “So,” Rusty says. “You and Lou—”

“Don’t go there, Rusty,” Deb interrupts.

“Says all I needed to know,” Rusty says with a grin. “Send her our love.”

Debbie rolls her eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile on her face. “Sure,” she says. “And what do you want me to tell Reuben?”

Danny winces, glancing over at Rusty. “He’s gonna—”

“Yep,” Rusty says.

“I guess I’ll—”

“You’ll have to—”

“Maybe the thing from—”

“That should do it.”

Danny nods. “I’ll fix it,” he says to Debbie. “It was good to see you, Deb.”

There’s a moment where Rusty thinks Debbie’s going to give in and hug Danny, but she doesn’t, instead punching him on the shoulder harder than she really needs to, but not as hard as he deserves. “Good to know you’re alive,” Debbie says. “I’ll let you know when it’s done.”

“Thank you,” Danny says, more heartfelt than Rusty’s heard from him in a long time, and Rusty grips Tess a little tighter, his eyes never leaving Danny.

“Revenge is my speciality,” Debbie says with a smile. She pauses, like she’s going to say something else, but shakes her head and, with a hand raised in goodbye to Rusty and Tess, walks out the door.

“Well,” Tess says after a moment. “That was unexpected.”

“That’s Debbie,” Danny says with a quiet laugh as he rubs where Debbie punched him. “Guess I should be grateful she didn’t go for my face.”

“Yeah,” Rusty says. “Your good looks are the only reason we keep you around.”

“Thanks, Rust, that means a lot.”

Tess laughs as she stands up and walks over to Danny, Rusty keeps a greedy eye on them both as he watches them kiss, his dick hardening in his boxers. “You two planning on bringing that over here, or should I take care of myself?” Rusty asks.

“What do you think, honey?” Danny looks at Tess, running a hand down her back. “Think he deserves it?”

“Well,” Tess says. “If we’re going to get back to real life soon, I guess we should take advantage of him while we have him.”

“I don’t know,” Danny says, smiling at Rusty. “Something tells me he’ll stick around.”

Rusty returns the smile. “Tess seems sure my hotels are better off without me,” he says as Danny and Tess walk over to the bed. “So it would be in my business interests to stick with you.”

Tess climbs onto Rusty’s lap and kisses him. “I do have the best ideas,” she says against his mouth. “You should pay attention.”

And Rusty? Well, like he said, he can roll with the punches. He’s good at that.


End file.
